Different (Old)
by TTJSRABB977
Summary: Raven knows there's something different about the world. Beast Boy seems to be her only comfort until the Titans turn against her. She can't tell if it's the world that's different, or her. Rated T for Violence.
1. Mistake

**This is my first Teen Titans story. For your information, it is supposed to be the old version of Teen Titans. This is about Raven's feelings for Beast Boy, and what happens when anger goes too far. I won't spoil nothing!**

It was September 1st, and Raven was just waking up to a brand-new day in her bed. She sat up, stretched, and put on her navy-blue cloak. Then she approached the door. She was ready for the morning, ready to fight any crime that appeared. As she stepped out of the doorway, she tripped over Beast Boy's feet as he walked through the hall, taking them both to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Raven," apologized Beast Boy, standing up and dusting his pants off, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

He reached out his hand to help Raven up, but she got up herself, and swept past him without a word. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Starfire baking something. She paid no attention to her, and instead, sat down on the couch in the TV room. Then she pulled out a book and entered a world of her own.

"Hey Raven," said Beast Boy from behind her, "Could you scooch over just a smidge? My nature program is on now."

Raven narrowed her eyes but moved for him anyway.

"Thanks." He happily thanked her, seeing her facial expression, "At least it's educational."

Raven was going to move, but she thought the couch was more comfortable, even with Beast Boy and his show. She didn't know why he wanted to watch it anyway, since he already knew pretty much everything there is to know about animals.

Raven started to casually read her book, enjoying every word. Soon, she was interrupted again by Starfire this time.

"Hello, my friends!" she greeted them cheerily, holding out a plate of good-looking buttered toast, "Would anyone like to try my roasted bread?"

Beast Boy gladly took a piece, but Raven shook her head. Then, Starfire skipped back to the kitchen to toast more.

"And also, the Yobi Pizzeria has a special deal for a Buy one and receive one for lunch!" she called back from her work, "I would like to know where Cyborg is. If he is not found, he will miss the celebration!"

"Cyborg's in the training room, bulkin' up!" Beast Boy shouted back, "But then where's Robin?"

"I'm here!" called Robin from the kitchen, slowly consuming a burrito.

It was almost impossible to read with all this yelling. Raven picked up her book and moved off the couch.

"Wait Raven, this is the best part!" pleaded Beast Boy, who apparently thought she was watching, since it was too loud to read.

Beast Boy grabbed her hand, not hard, but softly. Raven jerked her hand away and walked back to her room, where would read on her uncomfortable bed.

Beast Boy sank back down on the couch and continued watching his program.

"Robin?" asked Starfire, "Do you think Beast Boy is in the love to Raven?"

"Uh, I don't think so. Why?" Robin answered, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not know," wondered Starfire "He wants her to be near him."

Robin leaned back in his seat to get a glimpse of Beast Boy, who seemed perfectly content without her.

' _Imagine. Raven and Beast Boy,'_ Robin thought, shaking his head and returning to his burrito.

Beast Boy and Raven were like Polar opposites. The only similarity was their alignment. Raven was a quick-tempered half-demon who rarely smiled, let alone laugh. Beast Boy was always joking and playing around. He was also outgoing and friendly.

Sometimes Raven wished she didn't have to _live_ with the others. But she had no other home.

 **Yeah. This first one is kind of weird. Please don't take it for granted. It gets much better as it progresses! (Also, the chapters are longer…)**


	2. The First fight

**Here is the next chapter. I didn't think I'd get all these readers! Anyway, this one has some action. If you like Action/Romance stories, you'll like mine. The most action is in a few chapters, but that's the kind of action that you can't help but read. Whatever, here it is.**

Raven didn't really care for pizza. She used to like it. Just a bit. But they eat it so frequently, and now it's not good anymore. She didn't like being left out though.

Her thoughts were interrupted yet again by Starfire.

"Raven!" Starfire called through the door, "We are heading out now! You do not want to miss the feast of pizza, do you

Raven flipped back a bit in her book. She had been reading for a while.

"Be right there," Raven replied, putting her book away.

Raven stepped out of her room and walked to the garage, where the T-car was waiting.

When they got to Yobi's pizzeria, Raven ordered a water, and that was all. Robin and Cyborg shared a pepperoni pizza, Beast Boy got classic Cheese, and Starfire got a mini pizza to share with Silkie, her 'little borknarf' she called him.

"I do enjoy the pizza day of fun!" exclaimed Starfire, carefully cutting each slice with care.

"I don't know why you'd want to cook up a poor little pig and use it as a mere decoration for your pizza," Beast Boy remarked to Robin and Cyborg, as he was a vegetarian.

Raven slid her finger around the rim of her water glass.

"Why don't you eat something, Raven?" asked Robin, "You would feel a whole lot better with just a bite of pizza!"

"It's just carbs," said Raven, "Carbs and cheese."

"But it is the most delicious!" Starfire insisted, "And Silkie loves it too!"

Indeed, Silkie was happily nibbling on a piece of Starfire's pizza.

Robin and Cyborg had been discussing amongst themselves about what Starfire had said earlier. Cyborg thought it was a real hoot.

"So, Beast Boy," he said, "What are you and Raven planning this weekend?"

"Huh?" asked Beast Boy, confused.

Robin stared at Cyborg in shock.

"I thought you and Raven were 'together forever and happily ever after'!" he continued.

Raven was shocked. Who would think-? Then she got mad.

"STOP IT!" she shouted at Cyborg, then she turned to Beast Boy, "AND YOU! YOU- YOU-!"

Beast Boy was covering his eyes and trying to block a bolt of dark energy that Raven was about to unleash on him.

"Raven, I didn't do this! Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong!" He pleaded, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Raven, stop!" shouted Robin, "This isn't his fault! I- We-!"

Starfire didn't know what to do.

"YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE! YOU KNOW WE DON'T…"

Then Raven saw how scared he was right now. Scared of her. Maybe he really didn't have anything to do with this. She was about to hurt him because of a misunderstanding.

She suddenly started to emit a dark aura for the smallest amount of time. Then she vanished.

Without a word, Beast Boy got up and ran as far as he could.

"Beast Boy!" shouted Starfire, flying in the direction Beast Boy ran.

"Cyborg!" scolded Robin, "Why?!"

"I'm so sorry Robin!" he apologized, "I thought it was for real. And even if it wasn't, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal!"

"It's… my fault too," Robin admitted, "I should've let it pass. It would've been perfectly normal…"

"Why isn't it normal now?" asked Cyborg.

"Well…" said Robin, "We don't know yet."

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy!" Starfire called out, "You don't have to be afraid! She's gone now!"

"That's not why I'm upset." came Beast Boy's voice from behind.

Starfire turned around and saw Beast Boy crouching in an alley, holding onto his knees.

"It's because she's mad at me," he said, "I've hardly ever seen her this upset. What if… she doesn't like me anymore? Or what if she leaves the Teen Titans! And it's all my fault."

"No Beast Boy," said Starfire, "The fault belongs to me for the idea. I do not think she will still be angry."

"I don't know," said Beast Boy, "The sooner I apologize, the faster it's over I guess."

Starfire bit her lip.

"We should

Beast Boy nodded and started walking back.

"Raven?" asked Robin, knocking on her door back at the Titans tower, "I'm really sorry about all this. I know it's not true."

Raven didn't answer him.

Robin walked back to the kitchen, where Beast Boy was coming from to attempt to talk to her.

"Raven," sniffed Beast Boy, "Please don't leave. I promise to leave you alone, and I'm so sorry!"

Beast Boy jumped back when Raven slowly opened the door.

"Beast Boy, _I'm_ sorry," she apologized, "I lost my temper with you for no reason."

She pulled him closer to her.

"It's not true. Is it?" she asked.

"N-no," he said, stunned that she was in this state.

"Please pretend this never happened," she said, "Nothing bad will happen from this."

That's where Raven was wrong.

 **Well okay then. Big fight at a Pizzeria, followed by the first sign of the two. By the way, this is** _ **Teen Titans.**_ **Not** _ **Teen Titans Go.**_ **Just to let the people who got the two confused. The next chapter should be up in two weeks. Probably before then. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Trouble

**Here's where the crime-fighting part of the story kicks in. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Unfortunately, it's against one of the most annoying villains ever. Yeah, you probably know who it is.**

 _ **-Trouble-**_

Raven and Beast Boy were still standing in the hall, when both of their Titans communicators went off.

"Trouble," said Beast Boy.

Raven trailed him into the kitchen, where Robin was ushering Starfire and Cyborg to the car.

"Gizmo's robbing a bank…" said Robin, clearly annoyed.

The five heroes stepped out of the T-car and approached the scene. Gizmo was attempting to make his getaway with thousands of dollars and cackling vigorously.

"It's over, Gizmo," said Robin.

"The Teen losers!" taunted Gizmo, "Well lucky for you, I'm alone and this one. Lucky for me-!"

He pulled a cord on his suit, deploying a jetpack and launching himself into the air.

"You won't be catching me this time!"

"Titans, GO!" commanded Robin.

Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and shot towards the jetpack. His goal was to destroy it and send Gizmo to the ground below. Unfortunately, Gizmo had the upper hand with the rocket launchers attached to his back. He fired at Beast Boy, who took a direct hit.

"Oof!" he exclaimed, morphing into a bat.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven tranced, catching Gizmo's jetpack in a ray of darkness and destroying it.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted, assisting Starfire in shooting Gizmo down, who was now attempting

"Hey, let me go!" he shouted.

Robin had snagged the harness of his suit with a grapple hook and showed no sign of letting go.

"Dude, what is your problem?" interrogated Beast Boy, now morphed as a butterfly, "Use something that won't blow up!"

"Cause then I wouldn't be able to see you cry like a baby!" Gizmo taunted.

Beast Boy flew above Gizmo's balloon and transformed into a Triceratops, immediately flattening it.

"Aaaaaah!" Gizmo squealed, hurtling to the ground where Raven and Cyborg stood waiting, Cyborg aiming his Sonic cannon at him.

Gizmo grumbled something under his breath while Raven snatched the sack of money he had tried to smuggle out of the bank.

"That was easy," stated Cyborg, "Who wants to shoot hoops back at the tower?"

Raven sat down on the floor of the roof back at the Titans Tower, switching between reading a book and watching the other Titans play basketball. She did enjoy reading but could rarely find a quiet place to. She secretly didn't know whether she liked being alone or social with others. It kind of got on her nerves that she'd made a bad first impression on them. She could've pretended to be someone like Beast Boy. A boy driven to be funny and make people laugh, but also reassuring at times. Truthfully, he comforted her at times when she was feeling down. Especially the time when Malchior, a dragon from her book broke her heart. He had been there for her.

"Raven, look out!" shouted Robin.

Raven looked up from her book, only to be hit in the side of the head with the basketball.

"Raven, are you okay?" asked Beast Boy, standing over her with the others.

Raven used magic to slam the ball into Robin's chest. Then she picked up her book and took it downstairs.

"What has gotten into her?" asked Robin, rubbing his sore chest.

Beast Boy bit his lip.

 **Don't worry, Gizmo doesn't show up for the rest of this book. I just needed a villain that would be easy for them to defeat.**


	4. The Hidden Truth

**Sorry about how long it took me to publish this chapter. Today is my birthday, so what a strange idea to publish it** _ **now.**_ **Anyway… this chapter is a little crazy. It's somewhat longer than the previous chapters and has a bunch of action involved. Okay, this is also where BBRae finally starts happening. You may have guessed from the title. Here you guys go!**

 _ **-The Hidden Truth-**_

Raven stomped down the hall and wrenched her door open. She fell backwards onto her bed and spread her arms across it. Why did she always have to be alone? She was kind of ashamed of her outburst.

"Raven?"

Raven sat upright. She thought it was Beast Boy's voice, but then recognized it as Robin's.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry for this," he apologized through the door, "I know you're really angry at me and the rest of us, but it's really just my fault. No one else's."

" _I'm_ sorry for throwing the ball into your chest," Raven added, "I just can't control my anger. I don't-"

Then she found herself asking the most unlikely question.

"Is… Beast Boy okay?"

"Yes, he's fine," replied Robin, "Why?"

"It's nothing," Raven mumbled.

-{-}-

Raven sat down on the carpeted floor and began to meditate. It was an easy way to let out stress and anger.

" _Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"_ she uttered her incantation.

She slowly inhaled and exhaled, deep in meditation. She replenished her peace. Then she felt a disruption.

She felt something in her mind that she never had before. It was almost like a pulse. Like something in her spirit was radiating an aura.

She then asked herself why she did care about Beast Boy so much. Like when he had been transforming into a monster, she had gone to see if he was alright. Beast Boy might care about her a lot too. When she had defeated Trigon, Beast Boy had run over to her and shared a big hug. He had also braved her anger to apologize about the humiliation that the pair had received.

Why was it that they had been the two? Was it just a coincidence? Was it true?

After years, Raven finally knew the truth. She loved Beast Boy.

Raven opened her eyes and stood up. All of the chaos that day was caused because Raven didn't know she loved him. She felt a strong desire to see him again but didn't know why. Was it part of her love? The only person she had ever felt this way with before was Malchior – a creature from her book who had deceived her and tricked her into releasing him.

In fact, Beast Boy had come to comfort her after her heart had been broken.

Raven stepped out into the hall and looked at the clock. It was 10:00 P.M. She had been in her room for a few hours now. She didn't know if the others would be awake or not.

"Beast Boy?" she called through the dark hall, "Hello?"

She walked into the kitchen and probed the room. There was no sign of life anywhere. She then thought to look outside. After looking out the door, Raven stepped out. She heard noise somewhere. Maybe they were playing a trick on her.

"OW!"

Raven had been struck from behind and fallen to the ground.

"Robin?!"

Robin was marching towards her from around the Tower, wielding his metal staff, ready to strike again.

"What are you doing?!" Raven exclaimed.

Robin didn't answer, but instead aimed a kick at her.

"Robin, I don't want to hurt you!" she assured, dodging Robin's attacks. "What do you want?!"

"I want your Titans Communicator," he replied.

Raven reached to pull it off, but then got very suspicious.

"Why are you attacking me for it?" she asked.

Robin swiped his staff through the air, and sent it flying towards Raven.

"Robin STOP!" she yelled, "You can't be Robin! You've never acted this crazy!"

Raven dodged the staff, but it was merely a ruse, as Robin flipped over her and pulled the communicator off her hand.

"Hey!" she yelled, pulling up a root to trip him.

Robin seized his staff again, and hit Raven in the chest, knocking her backwards. She regained her balance and aimed a bolt of dark energy at his head.

"Don't move," she warned him.

He took no notice of her and attempted to run closer but was hit by a ray of Raven's magic.

"I said DON'T MOVE!" she shouted, becoming more scared by his remarkable persistence.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Robin roared.

"Wh-what?" asked Raven, utterly confused, "Why are you doing this?"

Robin cut through the air with his staff, his mind locked on eliminating Raven.

"If I ever see your face again, I'll get the entire team to attack you," he growled, "Now go! I'll give you ten seconds to get out of here and if you don't leave, it's over!"

Raven didn't know the cause for this madness but followed his directions and flew over the bridge to escape him. But where would she go? She had just been kicked out of her own home.

Raven looked back and saw that Robin was turning to walk back inside. She descended onto the bridge and waited, pondering the reason for Robin's fierceness.

-{-}-

Raven had been waiting some time and thought to collect her stuff before abandoning the Teen Titans for good. But… why was this happening? What did she do wrong? She and Robin had just talked earlier.

Raven flew up to a window on the second floor and used her powers to unlock the latch. Then, she slid it open and flew inside. She was in the hall.

Raven turned the corner into her room, and silently gathered her things. She put them in a dark purple pouch. Her mirror, some books, a picture of the team- Raven held back tears as she stared at the picture. She quickly stuffed it into the pouch and began packing more stuff. She also packed quite a bit of money in case of emergency.

Raven took one final glance of her room and then closed the door. She strode past Beast Boy's door, but then walked back. She paused a moment and held her breath. Then, she knocked.

 **So… Raven's no longer a Titan? What do you guys think Raven is going to do? You'll see in the next chapter, (which will be published way quicker than this one). I hope you liked this chapter, and please follow or favorite or whatever. Also, I just finished writing the whole story on paper and am now typing it out on my laptop. I know what's going to happen next… I'm planning to upload the next chapter this Saturday. Then again, I planned to publish this one 5 days ago, so don't count on it.**


	5. Different

**If you've read the last chapter, you'll know that Raven's basically been kicked out of her family. Here's what she'll do about it.**

 _ **-Different-**_

Beast Boy slid open the door. He looked slightly tired, as his eyes were only half opened. That soon changed when he saw Raven – standing right in front of him.

"Raven?!" he exclaimed, quickly placing his hand over his mouth to silence himself.

"Raven, Robin's looking for you,"he whispered, "I thought he had already gotten rid of you, and…"

He scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, you really shouldn't be here. Robin's looking everywhere for you. He made it clear that if anyone saw you in the Tower, they should attack you."

"Then why aren't you attacking?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy looked confused.

"Do you think I _want_ to attack you?" he asked, "This whole thing is ridiculous! Now please leave, Robin's going to find you. Just use your communicator to reach me."

"Beast Boy, he took it away," she explained, "I just needed to get my stuff. I also wanted to ask you why he's so mad at me."

"I don't know," said Beast Boy, "He just suddenly commanded us to keep you out."

Raven sighed.

"I guess I should be going now," she said.

"I'm so sorry Raven. Is there anything you want me to do?"

Raven turned and paced down the hall.

"Maybe… take me outside?" she asked.

Beast Boy followed her through the Tower until they reached the front door. Beast Boy was a tad nervous about disobeying Robin, no matter how harsh he was being.

"Well, this is where I leave you," said Raven, walking out the door.

She lowered her hood and felt the cool breeze blow through her hair.

"Raven wait!" said Beast Boy, grabbing her wrist.

Raven turned back to Beast Boy, surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked her.

Raven looked away and moved her arm back.

"I- I don't know," she answered truthfully, "I hope you'll forgive me for all the times I've made fun of you,"

She held back tears of her own, determined to make this a good last moment with Beast Boy.

"What's going to happen to you?" he asked, "Where are you going to stay?"

Raven shook her head, not knowing that either.

"Do you think you could find out why this is happening?" she requested.

"I'll try," he promised, "Be safe, Raven."

Raven stared at Beast Boy for a few seconds. Then she slowly turned and levitated up into the sky.

"Goodbye," she said.

Beast Boy wiped a tear from his cheek. Then he turned away.

Raven's heart began to hurt. She wished it had never turned out this way. They could have been much closer if it wasn't for Robin's harshness. She was truly distraught that she had been removed from her own family. She could only say goodbye to Beast Boy.

She slowly descended back down to the ground where Beast Boy was standing. Then she pressed her lips against his left cheek.

Raven didn't know what to say. She saw how Beast Boy reacted and knew she had made a serious mistake. He stared at her, his lower lip quivering. She couldn't tell if he was upset or surprised, but she couldn't stay any longer. Then without a word she turned and took flight, looking back to see Beast Boy. He watched Raven slowly float away as he lifted a hand up to his cheek.

-{-}-

Raven flew over Jump City, surveying its massive structures. She had planned to sleep on some cold park bench, and that was exactly what she was going to do. After flying a couple miles, she found a nice park with a fewbenches. One she found concealed beneath some trees, so no one searching the skies would spot her. Autumn was coming soon, and the cool breezes gave Raven chills. She wrapped herself in her cloak and lay down on the cold, hard bench.

Her teeth chattered, and she shivered. A small tear rolled down her cheek. Instead of sleeping on the uncomfortable bench, she stepped down and thought to sleep on the soft green grass instead. She was thinking so hard why Robin had suddenly become so harsh on her. He wasn't still mad at her, was he? Maybe he was tired. No, he wouldn't eliminate a member of his own team because he was cranky. If she could only figure out why! She then remembered that Beast Boy would find the answer for her. Or at least try.

Pretty soon, her lack of sleep got the best of her and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

-{-}-

"Raven. Raven?"

She opened her eyes and looked around for the voice's owner.

"Jinx?" she asked, referring to the girl who was looking down at her.

"Sorry to wake you," she said sarcastically, "Listen, I need your help."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Remember Kid Flash?" she continued.

"No…" replied Raven, looking around her, "How… did you find me?"

"Well, he's my friend, and we were eating lunch the other day. Got it?"

Then she went from explanatory to somewhat emotional.

"There was this girl… blonde hair, skinny, really messed up. And she was destroying buildings and things. So anyway, we were eating, and he saw her throwing some sort of fit. To save a bunch of people, he ran over to her and tried to stop her."

Raven stood up from her sprawling position on the ground and stared at Jinx, waiting for her to finish her story.

"Well?" she asked, concerned about the story.

"H- he told me to run when she lifted this rock and knocked him down," she explained, "Of course I would help him, but he was serious about protecting me. He yelled at me over and over to run. So, I left him."

"When and where were you when this happened?" asked Raven.

"Pizza restaurant, 1:00 PM, yesterday." Jinx informed.

Raven gasped. That was just a few minutes before her fight with Beast Boy!

"Well, let's go!" Raven exclaimed, leading Jinx out of the park.

The morning sun was just peeking over the horizon, the light shining over them.

"Wait," said Raven abruptly, "Do you have a Titans communicator?"

Jinx shook her head.

"Do you know someone who does?" she asked.

"Argent does," mumbled Jinx.

"She lives in New Zealand!" reminded Raven.

"She's still here from that big battle we had against the Brotherhood of Evil or whatever," she explained, "And she's close by too! Follow me!"

Jinx ran past Raven to show her the way. Raven was still surprised about Jinx's new behavior. She was nicer, better, and more controlled. She was also a hero.

 _ **THANKS FOR READING!**_

 **This is a moment that loads of people have told me they're waiting for. I hope you liked it! (Don't worry, this isn't the end of BBRae.)**

 **The next chapter will be posted in about One and a half weeks.**


	6. Argent

**Sorry about the enormous wait. I've been extremely busy over the past month(s) and have not had a chance to write more of this story. I've been getting a lot of requests to please publish the next chapter, and I'm very happy that you like my story! It means a lot to me! I did the best I could to write up chapter 5 as fast as I could, so please don't judge it if there's a few slips here and there. I tried to remove them all. Now that I'm technically done with all my work, I will be publishing MUCH faster than I have recently.**

 _ **-Argent-**_

"You okay Raven?" Jinx asked, looking back at her new partner.

The two were patrolling the streets together for any sign of Argent.

"I'm fine," said Raven, staring at the ground.

Raven honestly didn't know much about Argent. She was surprised that Jinx knew her at all. In fact, the only reason Raven had ever even heard of her was from Robin's command to Starfire, telling her to save Argent from the Brotherhood of Evil. She had no clue what her powers were.

"What? Why are we coming here?" asked Raven.

The two were approaching the pier at the edge of Jump city.

"There she is!" said Jinx, pointing to the east.

Raven stared at the teenager Jinx was pointing to. She was floating by the edge of the pier and seemed to be extending it. Raven was dazzled by her craftiness, pulling more crimson boards out of thin air and locking them in perfect synchronization with the already existing bridge.

She sported a coal-black leotard, which was a wonderful mix with her long, red skirt, which had black stripes. Her hair was wild and black except for swift, red streaks flowing down by her also red eyes. It kind of reminded Raven of Robin's hair. On her arms were long, black gloves, and to match them, she wore silky black knee socks with dainty red shoes. Her gothic outfit seemed to reflect her powers perfectly.

"Hello?" she greeted, catching them staring at her.

"Great job extending the bridge," Raven couldn't help but compliment.

"Thanks," she said in her smooth Australian accent, "Hey, I think I know you two."

She swiped a pale finger from Raven to Jinx.

"You do?" Jinx asked.

"Pretty sure you were in Paris when we had a giant party to bring down the Brotherhood of Evil," she suggested, "In fact, you're one of the Teen Titans."

"Me? Actually-" Raven started, but really didn't want to discuss the subject, "You do have a T-communicator, right?"

Argent stuck her arm into a pocket of her dress and pulled it out.

"Yeah, but I don't use it much," she said, staring vaguely at it, "Do you need it?"

"If you don't mind, we might need it to communicate with the others. I… misplaced mine," Raven replied, "We're trying to find a girl named Terra, have you seen her? She has blonde hair, and I don't know what she's wearing."

Raven turned to Jinx.

"I don't remember what she was wearing," protested Jinx, "But she could move rocks and things like that."

'It's Terra, it has to be," thought Raven, "Beast Boy was right. She is back. But… why is she tearing up streets and buildings?"

"Well, I'd be happy to help you, but you don't even know where she is," Argent replied, "If you could give me more information, I might be able to."

"That's all we know," said Jinx.

"Not all," said Raven, "She used to be one of us, but she betrayed us. I don't know where she is now, but I know someone who might."

She gestured towards the T-communicator still clutched in Argent's hand, who quickly gave it up. Raven managed to find Beast Boy's contact in the sea of other heroes. It was still fairly early in the morning, so Raven assumed Beast Boy was probably still in his room. If not, then she could get into even more trouble. She attempted to call him but received static in return.

"Beast Boy?" she said into it, hopelessly.

She growled, but then wondered if there was something wrong. She felt a pang of fear. Robin might have seen him and her together. Or even seen her kiss him! He would have done worse to him than he did to her. If she couldn't reach him on Argent's T-communicator, then how else could she contact him. What if he had told Robin that she had gone back in? If he was helping Robin find her! She threw her hand to her forehead.

"Raven, what's wrong?" asked Jinx, "What did they say?"

Raven breathed slowly and heavily.

"Can you please help me?"

Jinx and Argent watched her slowly sink onto a small wooden post.

"With what?" asked Jinx, "Is something wrong?"

"Robin kicked me out of the Teen Titans and I can't go back!" she almost cried, "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm sorry," apologized Argent, "I can't give you any advice, I can't even say it will be okay. But I truly am sorry."

Raven turned her hooded face towards the two.

"Thank you," said Raven, "Robin was the one who told me to leave. I don't know why. All I did was scare Beast Boy a little bit."

She noticed they were giving her a wary look.

"But they forgave me!" she insisted, "…Or at least I think they did. They weren't mad at me anymore. And Beast Boy really didn't want Robin to find me when I snuck back in to get my things. He's not mad at me anymore! Or scared!"

Then Raven wondered if he had always been afraid of her. After all, he had hardly even been present when she was in one of her more darker moods. Maybe he really didn't love her at all.

Raven didn't even realize how far-off she seemed to the other two.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I just need some time to get over it."

"If you think you didn't do anything wrong, you probably didn't do anything wrong," Jinx replied bluntly, "If Beast Boy cares, what about the others? Cyborg and Starfire right?

"I don't know. How am I supposed to tell if I can't even go back?" she asked, "It's not about me. It's Terra. She's the reason I found you."

Just talking about Terra made Raven even sadder. If she was back, Beast Boy would run right to her and leave Raven behind. Just like he always had.

Raven stood up and walked the opposite direction of the dock.

"Let's go."

She was so close to tears that her words came out in a shuddery breath. Jinx and Argent followed her, anxious about her different ways.

 **Sorry about the lack of action in this one. There'll be a lot of fighting in the next one, which again, will be published a lot sooner than this one was. I hope y'all like it. Also, if you find the chapters to short or too long, don't hesitate to tell me. I find too short like 'That's it?! It's over?!' and too long 'Okay, I'm done. I have other things to do.' One person told me that I should do a BBTerra a couple weeks ago. I don't hate Terra, neither do I hate BBTerra, but I find BBRae a bit cuter. Don't worry. Raven will see Beast Boy again, and Terra will see him too. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Important Announcements

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, even though I promised I would. There have been a few problems in the story mechanics or something, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to delete it. Of course, I know how much a lot of you LOVE this story, and I am so happy, and so grateful to you all for simply reading it! So, I'll re-make it again, just the same it was before! I will leave this open for a little while, so you can get a chance to see what's going on. Stay tuned to my profile, which should be easy to find, and there will be a new story popping up. The new one will have a picture of Beast Boy and Raven that I will probably update when I have more time on my hands, meanwhile the old one will have the default picture. You know, just to let you know which one is which. Also, I will rename this one "Different (Old)" so you can definitely tell them apart. Well, I think that just about wraps it up. I also meant to tell you that the last I uploaded was chapter six. So, I will add a new chapter to the new one as much as I can. (I still have the documents, so it should be easy.) Sorry for the inconvenience. Privately message me if you have any questions whatsoever, and I will not hesitate to respond to them. Thanks for all the kind and wonderful reviews you have sent to me over the past months! I really can't explain how much they mean to me. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story, and if you would like to see chapter 7, don't worry. It's on its way. I will not add it to this one, but instead it will be the new one. Thanks for all your support.**


End file.
